


aurora

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Ryan take a morning walk
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 14





	aurora

The cool early South Carolinian morning was pleasant. Trees leaves gently swayed due to the wind blowing. The sun not fully risen yet but the sky was full of light pink.

Matt and Ryan were out on a morning walk, per request of Matt. The two huddled close, sharing earbuds and holding hands as they walked around town, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

A breeze passing by made Matt stop in place, he shivered which made Ryan frown. Ryan took off his jacket and draped it across Matt's shoulders then laced his fingers with Matt's again.

"Ryan.. I don't want you to freeze just to keep me warm." Matt reached to take the jacket off but Ryan moved the hand that was interlaced with Matt's and put it over his.

"It's fine, I promise, I don't want to drag a human icicle back home." Ryan chuckled then interlaced his fingers back to Matt's hand. 

Matt rolled his eyes and began walking again, the two boys talked while music played softly in their ears, the sun was finally fully up so they stopped at the closest waffle house to get breakfast. 

They ate their respective meals and cracked jokes occasionally. Matt chugged down a cup of coffee creamer while Ryan chanted, when Matt placed the empty cup on the table Ryan chuckled and cheered. Which got them weird looks from the other customers and the waitress. Matt sheepishly smiled and the two left the restaurant, they huddled close again, interlacing their fingers together.

When they were home Ryan wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed the younger one's lips, smiling when Matt started kissing back, when he pulled away he rested his forehead on Matt's, looking into his eyes and grinning.

Soon after, they got back into bed tor a quick nap before they started their plans for the day, Ryan wrapping his arms around Matt's torso and pulling him close, lightly kissing his boyfriend's bare back then nuzzling his face into the skin, making Matt giggle softly.

Soon the two finally fell asleep, their soft snores filling the room while they laid together, holding hands in their slumber 


End file.
